im_really_a_superstarfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Really a Superstar Wiki:Editing Policies
Thanks for visiting this page! These are some guidelines that hopefully everyone can follow! Please read ahead for tips on how to create great wiki articles. Wikis are like countries and communities. What is acceptable in one may be deplorable in another. Just as other wikis abide by their own rules and policies; this wiki abides by its own. Please respect these rules and policies, edit in good faith, and accept that violations of these rules and policies may result in edit reversion. Also, be aware that edit on this wiki is monitored. The following is a list and description of the rules and policies of I'm Really a Superstar. General * Assume good faith and respect other users and admins around the wiki. * If any user reverts your edit, secure the reason for it first. If you believe that your edit was needed and was reverted unnecessarily, approach an admin for help. * If another user has frequently vandalized the wiki, report it to an admin. Article Layout The most important part of a wiki is the article; likewise, knowing how to properly edit a wiki is just as important. A wiki with fully-organized content is much easier to read, and it allows faster access to information, as compared to content sprawled across the article. Editing The primary language for this wiki is English, and all edits must be made using English. Users who speak English as a secondary language and/or those who need help in editing in English can contact the admins or fellow users to notify them of incoming edits so that any spelling or grammatical mistakes can be remedied. * All edits should be made in good faith. * As a Wiki contributor (anonymous), do not abuse the privilege of anonymous editing by vandalizing the wiki or you will be blocked from editing in the future. * Add confirmed official information from sources such as news websites & official merchandise. ** Rumors and theories should not be added. Confirmed information should be referenced to an official source. * All edits are supervised, please do single-edits in the pages rather than multiple (edit-save-edit-save-edit-save) edits to make the revision job easy. Images Pictures are integral parts of this wiki, which gives the mostly textual aspect of the novel's color and form. * Files should be named properly, so that they are easily searchable. * To upload Non-Official Arts, you should first read about the appearance and personality of the character to post an image fiting of the character, images that doesn't fit the appearance or personality will be removed. * Since the author is from China, we prefer to use Chinese illustrations as references. Vandalism * Vandalism is not tolerated under any circumstances. * Other users have put their effort in building up pages, so try to not mess things up. * If you are found to be vandalizing pages, you will be blocked from editing for a certain amount of time which starts from a period of one week. ** If you are a frequent offender, the time you are blocked can be increased. Blocking * Persistent personal attacks. * Persistent vandalism (though obvious, blatant vandalism warrants an immediate block, such as removing page content for no reason or removing references for no reason). * Persistent harassment or intimidating behavior. * Persistently violating other policies or guidelines. * Persistently violating comment section rules. * Accounts with inappropriate usernames. * Inserting false information. * Removing content from pages. General Writing Guidelines Language All articles must be written in the English language. '''Do not use jargon or colloquial phrases unless they are part of the subject matter itself, and try to avoid unnecessarily complex wording. All pages should be accessible and clearly understood by readers who have a passable level of knowledge or fluency in the English language. Writing Style All articles should be written in a neutral, third-person format. '''Words such as "I" or "you" are strictly forbidden. Any edit in such a manner will be deleted or reworded as soon as it is noticed, and if the problem persists, you will be warned. Spoilers Spoiler content will not be labelled in any way on this wiki. The spoiler template has been discontinued, and all pages are expected to have spoiler content at any given point. No spoiler labels of any sort are used, and the use of the word "spoiler" itself is unnecessary, as there is no context that enables it to be used impartially. Speculation and Assumptions Guesswork through unconfirmed speculation is unacceptable. This wiki only deals with clearly defined facts. Any mentions of references to materials outside of the series must be clear and direct homages to those other works. There should be no guesswork involved when recounting the events that actually happen in a story or relationships among different characters. Speculations and other unknowns can be added to comments, where these ideas can be put to discussion. Some theories are interesting and sometimes even plausible, but they cannot be displayed alongside things that are factual, as it can become difficult for readers to determine which is which if it is all mixed together on the same page. Titles and Section Headings The title of a given article should use the full name of the character or term, regardless of spoilers. In the case of named characters, the page title should not include any titles or styles that might be held by the character. This information should be written into the first sentence of the opening paragraph instead. If the character holds an alias, the page title should use the name with which the group is most familiar. Redirects Redirects should be created for all situations in which a reader might search for an alternative term and expect to find the correct page. Bolding Bolding is typically used to emphasise the page title and alternate names for the page title. In the case that a redirect does not satisfy as a proper link to another page, and if the term does not warrant a page in itself yet holds significance, the term should be bolded at first mention and not again. Categories All pages and images must be categorised to provide an organised structure that enables future readers and contributors to find other pages. Categories should be added to the end of each page, below any navigation templates. Character Pages Translations The main translations we use here are from the translation team, Legge. All the terms should be from what they translate. If the term is from the raws and hasn't been translated, you must use the translations provided by lnmtl.com and also add the category "Raws" to avoid forgetting to change it to the translations of Mr Voltaire once they reach the chapter. References Links can change in the future, use the template since it can be easily changed that way. Other Notes If you have any concerns, suggestions or just need some help on editing, check out the help pages provided by Wikia. Also, do not hesitate to contact an admin or any other user who will be happy to help you. Additionally, if you have any rules for this page you would like to suggest please contact an admin to with a suitable reason why you want to add it. Wikia Stub Stub refers to articles that are in need of more information. If the article is a stub simply add the Category:Stub Tabs Tabs refers to tabs that link to sub-pages of a main article. If you have no uses for them then leave them blank. * tab1 - Must always be named Overview Infobox Name Name refers to the name of the character (usually the article name). Image Image refers to the picture of the character. If they have a picture put it within the field. If there isn't one leave it blank. If there is more than on picture add ''' Image goes here|name of the tab goes here second image goes here|name of tab goes here third image goes here|name of tab goes here